halofandomcom-20200222-history
Sniper rifle
A sniper rifle is a rifle used to ensure more accurate placement of bullets at longer ranges than other small arms. A typical sniper rifle is built for optimal levels of accuracy, fitted with a telescopic sight and chambered for a military centerfire cartridge. The term is often used in the media to describe any type of accurized firearm fitted with a telescopic sight that is employed against human targets, although "sniping rifle" or "sniper's rifle" is the technically correct fashion to refer to such a rifle. There are numerous references of the following Sniper Rifle in the Halo Universe: History Sniper Rifles dates back to the turn of the 18th century. The military role of Sniper is a term derived from the snipe, a bird which was difficult to hunt and shoot, but the true sniper rifle is a much more recent development. Advances in technology, specifically that of telescopic sights and more accurate manufacturing, allowed armies to equip specially-trained soldiers with rifles that enable them to deliver precise shots over greater distances than regular weapons . The rifle itself could be a based on a standard rifle (at first, a bolt-action rifle); however, when fitted with a telescopic sight, it becomes a sniper rifle. The earliest sniper rifles were little more than hunting rifles reconfigured for conventional military or target rifles with long-range "peep sights" and Galilean 'open telescope' front and rear sights, designed for use on the target range. In the American Civil War, Confederate troops equipped with barrel-length three power scopes mounted on the exceptionally accurate British Whitworth rifle had been known to kill Union officers at ranges of about 800 meters, an unheard-of distance at that time. Only from the beginning of World War I did specially adapted sniper rifles come to the fore. Germany deployed military caliber hunting rifles with telescopic sights, and the British used Aldis, Winchester and Periscopic Prism Co. sights fitted by gunsmiths to regulation SMLE Mk II rifles. Typical World War II-era sniper rifles were generally standard-issue battle rifles, selected for accuracy, with a 2.5x or 3x telescopic sight and cheek-rest fitted and the bolt turned down if necessary to allow operation with the scope fitted. Australia's No.1 Mk III (HT) rifle was a later conversion of the SMLE fitted with the Lithgow heavy target barrel at the end of WW2. By the end of the war, forces on all sides had specially trained soldiers equipped with sniper rifles, and they have played an increasingly important role in military operations ever since. Military-grade sniper rifles tended to be employed at the greatest possible distances so that range advantages like the increased difficulty to spot and engage the sniper can be exploited. They are often designed for very high durability, range, reliability, sturdiness, serviceability and repairability under adverse environmental and combat conditions, at the sacrifice of a small degree of accuracy. Military snipers and sharpshooters may also been required to carry their rifles and other equipment for long distances, making it important to minimise weight. Military organizations often operate under strict budget constraints, which influences the type and quality of sniper rifles they purchase. Throughout this period, the most popular military sniper rifles (in terms of numbers in service) are chambered for 7.62 mm (0.30 inch) caliber ammunition, such as 7.62x51mm and 7.62x54mm R. Since sniper rifles of this class must compete with several other types of military weapons with similar range, snipers invariably must employ skilled fieldcraft to conceal their position. Contrary to popular belief, sniper rifles are not necessarily characterised by the greatest possible accuracy, especially when compared to civilian sporting rifles, though they nearly always match or exceed the capabilities of other military and police rifles. A military-issue battle rifle or assault rifle is usually capable of between 3-6 minute of angle (MOA) (1-2 mrad) accuracy. A standard-issue military sniper rifle is typically capable of 1-3 MOA (0.3-1 mrad) accuracy, with a police sniper rifle capable of 0.25-1.5 MOA (0.1-0.5 mrad) accuracy. For comparison, a competition target or benchrest rifle may be capable of accuracy up to 0.3 MOA (0.1 mrad). The battlefield realities throughout the 21st century saw a trend in specialised military sniper rifles is towards larger calibres that have greater effective range and muzzule velocity, such as the anti-personnel .338 Lapua Magnum cartridge and anti-materiel cartridges like the .50 BMG and the 14.5x114mm. This allowed snipers to take fewer risks, and spend less time finding concealment when facing enemies that are not equipped with similar weapons. By the time of the Halo trilogy, most known snipers rifles have achieved effectiveness standards of 0.5 minute of angle accuracy at a 4-second flight of time distance of 2 kilometers; not not greater then so. Disambiguation Sniper Rifle may refer to the following: Human *The SR99 series: **'Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Matériel' - The UNSC sniper rifle featured in Halo: Reach. **'Sniper Rifle System 99C-S2 Anti-Matériel' - The UNSC sniper rifle featured in Halo: Combat Evolved. **'SRS99C-S2 AMB Sniper Rifle' - A variant of the SRS99C-S2 AM featured in Halo 2. **'Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 Anti-Matériel' - The UNSC sniper rifle featured in Halo 3, ''Halo 3'' Beta and in Halo 3: ODST. *'Model 99 Special Application Scoped Rifle' - Used by Sergeant Major Avery J. Johnson during Operation: KALEIDOSCOPE. Covenant *'Type-50 Sniper Rifle System '- The Covenant equivalent of the UNSC sniper rifle, commonly known as the Particle Beam Rifle. *'Type-52 Special Applications Rifle', another Covenant sniper rifle, commonly known as the Focus Rifle. Trivia *A sniper usually tends to get away from the "camping" tactic, since sniper rifles tend to be long distance, and staying stationary in a position helps a player snipe pick off targets more accurate. *Although normally a sniper tends to be the leanest in a squad, Romeo is the heaviest on his squad, which a sniper being lean can help them move from one-spot-to-another better, plus evading danger quicker. *A great strategy for snipers is to climb up trees to camouflage themselves, such places are in High Ground and Isolation, then pick off targets. *Jackal Snipers are notorious for giving players good-placed headshots in Legendary, but due to many players complaining that the Jackal Snipers being ridiculously accurate, Bungie lowered the Jackal's accuracy on Legendary on Halo 3: ODST.